Eskimo Kisses
by cruiscin lan
Summary: Matt and Daphne have the apartment to themselves... finally! Matt/Daphne, fluff & smut.


It had been an afternoon she'd been planning all week, but she had to act quickly if she was going to be ready when Matt came home from work. Fortunately acting quickly was a forte of hers. When Matt left for his early shift, she cleaned the apartment from one end to the other before Molly, their adopted daughter, even woke up. She prepared waffles for breakfast and the two ate together, chatting about their respective weeks. Daphne helped Molly pack an overnight bag for a slumber party that night and dropped her off at soccer practice, where another parent would pick her up and take her home.

She rushed home, knowing that she didn't have much time before Matt would return. She'd set out everything she planned to wear before she made breakfast that morning, and now all she had to do was shimmy out of her sweater and jeans in order to change. Making love was something they normally had the chance to do only between bedtime and breakfast, quietly, clad in pajamas. Today, though, was a special occasion - they'd have the apartment to themselves.

Daphne stood before the full-length mirror dangling from the closet door as she got dressed, crossing each item off her mental checklist as she put it on.

Bustier? Check. It was black, all ribbons and lace, something she'd gotten to surprise him for the honeymoon. It was a struggle to clasp the back; she'd put on a little weight since then. She adjusted the top slightly, trying to strike a balance between _heaving bosom_ and _complete suffocation._

G-string? Check. It was the smallest article of clothing she owned, just barely concealing her beneath its silky, slick fabric. It looked plain in the front, but the strings in the back met in an intricate knotted pattern at the small of her back.

Stockings? Check. One at a time she pulled them up as high as they would go, fastening them to the garters of the bustier. The stretchy fabric snapped against her thighs when she let them go.

High heels? Check. She liked them for the height they lent her; with them on, she wouldn't have to struggle to meet his lips when they kissed. The patent leather gleamed in the daylight that came in through the bedroom curtains.

Makeup? Check. When Matt left this morning, he saw her puffy-eyed and pale-lipped, and even though he insisted she was beautiful that way, she delicately outlined her eyes in dark lines and colored her lips crimson. A little glamour could go a long way.

And then she heard him, fumbling for his keys just outside the door. Hurriedly she undid the lock from the inside and pulled the door open, stepping into his view with a hand on her hip and a sly smile on her face.

"Whoa," Matt gaped, dropping his keys to the floor. "Hey, sexy."

"Is that your gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" Daphne asked, smiling. It was an old joke, and yet somehow neither of them ever tired of it.

Matt slid his hand behind her neck and stroking the back of her hair with his thumb. "And, just to make sure, Molly is...?"

"At soccer practice until six," Daphne whispered. "Another parent is picking her up and taking her to a slumber party right after."

"So this one doesn't _have_ to be a quickie?" he asked, grinning and arching his eyebrows with anticipation.

"We get to have a little slumber party of our own," Daphne replied, running a finger under the silk of his tie, pulling him closer to plant a kiss on his lips. She delicately touched the tip of her nose to his, giggling - Eskimo kisses could tickle.

"Mmm-hmmm," Matt growled, tracing the line of Daphne's neck and shoulder as he stooped to pick up his keys before he forgot them on the floor in the hallway. As he shut and locked the door behind him, Daphne strode over to the couch, her heels click-clicking against the hardwood floor. She lay belly-down on the cushions, stretching her arms in front of her like a cat as she glanced back over her shoulder at her husband.

He took his coat off as he followed her to the couch, throwing it carelessly aside as he lowered himself onto Daphne. He covered her back and shoulders with kisses as he ran his hands along her sides, following the seams of her lingerie. He kicked off his shoes as Daphne pushed up his slacks around his knees, pressing the patent leather pumps against his calves. Slowly she rolled onto her side, and he responded by slowly pulling down one of her bustier straps, gently caressing the skin underneath.

"I want you to fuck me silly," Daphne whispered, reaching upwards and taking his earlobe gently between her teeth.

"Great - I'll get the rubber chicken, you get the clown makeup," Matt smiled.

Daphne giggled and playfully hit his shoulder. "Geez, Matt," she gasped. "Don't make me laugh when I'm wearing this thing!"

Matt couldn't help but smile widely as he cupped her face in his palm and leaned in for an Eskimo kiss, rubbing the tip of his nose against hers. She threw her arms around his neck and twisted her torso until she was completely on her back. He moved towards her again, kissing her deeply, passionately. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and followed the ridges of her teeth as she did the same. Daphne pulled away first, breathing heavily, while Matt nibbled her bottom lip.

"How much coffee did you have today?" she asked, her eyes glinting mischievously. "You taste like a percolator."

Matt chuckled as he nuzzled her neck. "Sorry, sweetie. If I'd have known you were going to answer the door in lingerie, I would have used a breath mint." He let his hands wander across the top of her bustier, tracing the outlines of her breasts through the filmy fabric. "Can I make it up to you, perhaps?" He lifted her legs until they rested on her shoulders, and he blew a raspberry on her bare stomach.

"Yes, oh yes, Matt, just like that!" Daphne called out, laughing as she feigned ecstasy. "You know how turned on I get by that sound." As she laughed her shoes fell off, and she pulled her knees back into her chest.

"That's why you married me. I can fart with the best of them."

"If you rock the silent-but-deadly right now, you're going to be in big trouble."

"Should have skipped the falafel for lunch, then," Matt smiled, running his hand through his wife's hair. Suddenly he sat up on the couch, pulling her up with him. He undid the front of his pants while she straddled him. "This way, if one sneaks out, you won't smell it."

"Not right away," Daphne corrected. "But I've seen the awesome power of your gas firsthand. I do wash your underwear, after all."

"Say that again... _wash your underwear_... so hot..." Matt joked as he kissed the soft skin of her bosom. As he continued, he weaved his fingers through the ribbons that criss-crossed their way up the sides of Daphne's top. He began undressing her, one clasp at a time. She reciprocated, first undoing the knot in his tie and then letting her fingers wander down the front of his dress shirt, unbuttoning as they went, while she rocked back and forth and up and down in his lap.

"I love you," Daphne told him, her cheeks flushing.

Even after being together for years, Matt found her shyness adorable. "I love you, too," he said back, his eyes gleaming with sincerity.

Afterwards she curled up in a throw and he wrapped his arms around her protectively. This was their night off from being parents, so they ate all the junk food in the house and watched all the channels that were normally blocked for Molly's sake. They left their clothes strewn across the floor and didn't even bother putting their dirty dishes in the sink. They knew they'd have to go to bed early - Matt had work again the next day, and Daphne would have to pick Molly up from her party, but for a few hours all they had to do was cuddle naked on the couch, giving each other Eskimo kisses.


End file.
